Gift of the Liars
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Prompt fill for Tumblr. - Paige and Emily exchanging Christmas gifts - Paige invites the couples over for a pre-Christmas celebration. ONE-SHOT


Tumblr prompt fill - Got bored at work - Thank you anon for the entertainment! Hope you guys like this. :)

* * *

"Come on in, guys!" I welcomed my friends into my vacant house. Each of them made their way through the front door and into my family room. It was the evening before Christmas and because everyone but me had to spend the holiday with their respective family members, I thought it would be a great idea to invite the couples over. Spencer and Toby fell back onto the long couch, while Hanna and Caleb made themselves comfortable on the love seat, leaving Emily sitting on the single couch. My parents were snowed in on their business trip and couldn't make it home in time for Christmas. I being a normal human being, didn't want to spend the Holidays alone, decided to invite everybody over. Aria couldn't make it over because Mr. Fitz still wasn't very comfortable around his ex-students. I'm still getting used to it.

I made my way over to Emily and sat down on the floor, in between her legs. It was quiet for a few moments with just the sound of the firewood cracking, floating through the air. I decided to break the comfortable silence and start up a conversation.

"Dinner's almost ready. It should be out of the oven in the next few minutes."

"What'd you make for us?" Hanna inquired.

"Umm, just turkey... and mashed taters... and stuffing. Oh, also I baked a fresh pumpkin pie for dessert. Sorry about the Thanksgiving platter. It's my favorite holiday, and my parents weren't home this Thanksgiving, so I couldn't eat a usual Thanksgiving dinner. I had hot pockets... turkey hot pockets. It's seasonal food, so that's okay right?"

"Oh my God! That sounds soooooo gooooood!" They all nodded in response to Hanna's statement, and Emily chimed in,

"Yes! And Paige is an amazing cook! It's like heaven on a plate!"

"McCullers can cook? Last thing I would have guessed." Spencer joked. Emily clearly glared at her, but I could tell by Spencer's light tone, that it was a joke.

"Well, Hanna doesn't look like a vocabulary enthusiast, but hell, she probably knows more words than I do!" I defended.

"I have a prodigious vocabulary list in my head." Emily, Toby, Caleb, and I stared blankly at her before she explained, "Remarkably or impressively great in extent, size, or degree. Synonyms are wonderful, stupendous, marvelous, or enormous." The look on our faces ceased to change which caused her to say, "You simpletons are so benighted."

"That's not true!" I say as I stand up. "I'm gonna go get the food ready." Emily stands up and follows me,

"And I'm gonna help."

Once we get into the kitchen I pull out my phone, but Emily interrupted me, "Beat you to it." I looked up to her, looking at her phone, "She basically called is stupid and uneducated." I started to chuckle causing her to stare at me, "What?" My laughter died down a bit and I said,

"I would have been offended if that came from anyone else, but let's give Marin this one. This is probably the first time in her life where she is intellectually ahead of the game."

"So how did you know that she was dissing us?" I laughed,

"Just guessed... It sounded offensive, so I gave it a shot." Emily laughed as I puller the turkey out of the over and moved it onto the dinner table. I heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind is so I turned around and spotted Toby and Caleb on their phones.

"Don't waste your time, she just called us simple morons. But in a nicer way... I guess." They looked at me, then at each other and just shrugged. "You mind grabbing the girls and leading them to the dinner table?" They nodded and left the same way they previously came in. I turned around to take one last look at the set table. Emily walked over and guided my arms around her waist, snuggling into my body.

"It looks perfect, babe. You didn't have to make it _this_ extravagant." I looked at the table and she was right – it was perfection. The table was set for six. Each place setting had a mat, a large plate, a set of utensils and two glasses – one for water and the tall thinner one for wine. Each plate had a name card in it's place, directing everyone where to sit.

The sound of feet shuffling into the room averted my attention towards the entrance way. I hear a few gasps and 'oh my Gods' as I let go of Emily and made my way over to the fridge.

They each took their seats at their spots. Emily, Hanna, then Spencer on one side and then me Caleb and Toby sitting opposite them,.

I pulled a bottle of champagne our of the refrigerator and popped it open, earning a frightened look from Hanna. I smiled and thought to myself, 'Who's stupid now?!" I poured each one of us a bit and sat down across from my love. "You ready to eat?" The room broke into cheers and Toby stood up to slice the turkey.

Toby and Caleb insisted on doing the dishes and who was I to get in their way? To be honest I love cooking, but hate doing dishes, so it worked out for me perfectly.

"God that was amazing, McCullers! When my mom cooks... wait she doesn't." Spencer joked.

"I wish my mom didn't cook. Once she made pork chops and I honestly thought that I was eating chicken. I kept wondering why the hell we had to dip our chicken in apple sauce." We all laughed at Hanna's rant as we laid around the family room, waiting for the boys to finish. The next and last portion of the night was exchanging presents. We decided to only exchange gift with our significant others and not another person. I was glad when Emily released the news, because even though we bonded over the past few months, I had no idea what to get them.

I was cuddled with Emily by the fireplace when the boys entered the room. I heard Hanna's voice soon after, "Thank God, you guys. Their cuteness is making me sick. At one point, I really thought that I was going to regurgitate that wonderful meal that P made!"

"Whatever Marin. You know that you want a cuddle monkey like me!" I joked back. "Now enough of this shit talk. Let's see what useful gifts Cavanaugh and Hastings got each other. I'm guessingby loking at Cavanaugh's worn down work boots, that he got new shoes. And Hasting's is a spender, so I'm assuming that she threw in a little something extra. Most likely something he'll use for work." Emily immediately jumped in after I finish my taunt.

"MY TURN! Spencer had been complain oh so very much about her shit phone. Always saying it's slow and how it frequently butt dials. So, Mr. Toby, can you tell us if you bought her the new Apple or the new Samsung?"

"You guys thing you're so funny! We are so not that predictable!" Spencer argued.

"Let's let you guys exchange gifts first then!" They both simultaneously shook their heads and said,

"NO! We'll go last!" I smiled at how much they had in common. From a distance you couldn't understand how they are together, but when you get closer, you'll start to understand.

"Rivers? Marin? Would you like to do the honors?" They also shook their heads leaving just me and Em. "Sure! Make the host do everything!" The rest of the room nodded, besides Emily. She sat up from her laying position and suggested,

"Maybe we should exchange our presents in private. More couple-y." A great big grin appeared on Spencer's face as she said,

"Oh my God! What did you get her? I wanna know! I bought Toby work boots and a tool belt! Now your turn. And nice guess by the way, McCullers!" Toby smiled and pulled Spencer for a quick kiss on the top of her head and said,

"Apple. Now Emily let's see that gift bag of yours!" Emily blushed bright red as she walked over the the table and grabbed a big red bag. She slowly walked over to me and handed it to me. Her face was still a bright shade of red as she sat down on the couch that was next to me. Realizing that it was probably a very intamite gift I tried to agree with Emily's suggestion earlier, but no one was having it. I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of fabric. I unrolled it – Batman boxers. I stood and and kissed her cheek even though I questioned why she would get all embarrassed over this,

"Thank you! I love it!" She whispers in my ear,

"There's more in the bag for later." Before I could process the meaning of what she was saying, Spencer shouts,

"There's something else in the bag! I know it! McCullers, if you don't take it out, I will!" I rushed back over to the bag and moved it out of the way as Spencer dove for the bag.

"Hold your horses! I'm getting to it!" I sat on Emily's lap as I reached into the bag. I a thong with the bat signal on the front. Attached to it was a package with two medium sized bat patches.

"What's up with the stickers?" Spencer asked as she sat on the floor beside my feet. Hanna's laughter picked up.

"Umm hon, I don't think they are stickers." My face reddens as I grasp Hanna's words.

"What are they then?" Caleb asked. Hanna breaks out into complete laughter as she said,

"Pasties." I turned around and looked at Emily with an eyebrow up. She simply nodded and hid behind me. Understanding that she needed the attention off of her gift I threw it right back in the bag and stood up. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small red envelope and handed it to her. She examined it for a quick second before opening it. She took a small booklet out of the package and read the cover, "Coupons for my love. This will never expire. Use whenever needed. I love you, Emily Fields." She opens it up and read the first few pages, "Foot massage. Back massage. Full body massage. Rant without complaining. One cook meal. One new experience in b-" Emily stopped when she realized that she was still surrounded by her friends. Bed was the word that she didn't want her friends to hear. She pulled me in for a sweet and tender kiss before her friends started whistling, forcing us to pull away.

"Seriously. You guys really are sickening!" Hanna exclaimed while handing a bag to Caleb. She winks at Emily, "Smart women think alike!" Caleb pulled out bright red lingerie and immediately dropped it back in the bag as he realized what it was. Once his face was as bright as his gift, he pulled out a small jewelry case and handed it to her. She revealed a diamond necklace and squealed, pulling him in a a tight embrace. I looked around at everyone enjoying each other's company as I thought to myself, 'best Christmas ever.' I looked over to Spencer and called out to her as I laughed,

"Hastings!"

"Huh?" She questioned as her attention was shot to me.

"My gift was both useful and romantic! Beat that!"


End file.
